The invention described herein may be manufactured and used by or for the government of the United States of America for governmental purposes without the payment of any royalties thereon or therefor.
The invention pertains to power converters operating remotely from a conventional source of power. In particular, the invention is for a modular mobile power converter suitable for use in both military and industrial applications.
As more systems convert from mechanical or hydraulic, including pneumatic, operation to electrical control, and then to digital control using embedded computers, the need to set up, program and test these systems immediately prior to deployment has grown. The problem is further compounded with the complex software and test instrumentation now used. All of these systems do not operate on the same power grid as our homes and offices. For example, airborne systems have traditionally used 400 Hz, 3-phase power. Setup and testing of systems designed to use unconventional power requires a matching unconventional power source. These power sources are found onboard the aircraft or in some hangars, maintenance depots, and precision measurement laboratories, but many times not where the system is being prepared for loading onto an operational platform. These locations include flight lines at forward deployment sites and munitions ready areas onboard a ship. Because the systems need programming and testing immediately prior to deployment, the xe2x80x9cready timexe2x80x9d or xe2x80x9cturn timexe2x80x9d of an aircraft wing or carrier battle group is adversely impacted by having to set up instrumentation at a location remote from the operational platform. Specific examples are provided below.
The current generation of MIL-STD 1760 programmable weapons (guided munitions and missiles such as the Joint Direct Attack Munition (JDAM), and the Joint Standoff Weapon (JSOW) require testing and or reprogramming just prior to loading on attack aircraft. The test sets that perform this function (AN/GYQ-79) rely on 400 HZ electrical power that is not readily available where buildup and testing of munitions is performed. This is especially true aboard conventional and nuclear powered aircraft carrier second deck ordnance transfer areas, or the G-3 Ordnance Shop. A preferred embodiment of the present invention facilitates the testing and re-programming of weapons by providing test set users a Mobile Power Converter (MPC) that quickly, and silently converts single phase or 3-phase 50 or 60 Hz power (from commercial sources or shipboard outlets) to 400 Hz power for proper test set operation.
These MPCs were designed to be used on board CV/CVNs, LHAs, and LHDs as a modular, low cost, interim work around until NAVSEA completes ship alterations providing permanent power supplies in weapons transfer or buildup areas. Once the planned ship alterations were completed, the MPCs that were shipboard would be transferred to other Navy and Marine Corps activities as needed. However, Ordnance Handling Officers aboard some ships have other uses for the MPCs since it expands the capability to perform Internal Built-in-Test (IBIT) or re-programming operations in other parts of the ship or on other weapons at the same time that the fixed capability is in use.
The previously unstated need for a mobile power converter has since expanded to Naval Air Stations (NAS), Naval Weapons Stations (NWS), Naval Air Maintenance Training Groups (NAMTRAGRU), Marine Corps Air Stations (MCAS), Marine Air Logistics Squadrons (MALS), Test and Evaluation facilities and other activities. Pending completion of the ship alterations, and possible use at shore based activities, more MPCs are needed to support the growing inventory of other MIL-STD 1760 (smart weapons). The Air Force has also expressed a strong interest in the MPC for support of their weapons programs.
Provided is the capability to supply filtered and regulated power of the proper type to selected devices for support of remote handling operations of systems requiring other than conventional or locally available power. The system allowing this capability is mounted on a mobile platform that can be self-powered or manually maneuvered, depending on local requirements.
In a preferred embodiment of the present invention, a commercially available power converter is mounted on a heavy-duty commercially available pushcart, using specially fabricated attachments. Specially fabricated cables and connectors and commercially available adapters meeting the requirements of the user are provided with the cart or attached to panels thereto. To protect any pre-programmed information installed in the power converter, a specially fabricated panel is also provided with the cart. Finally, as an option, the cart may be provided with a power generator suitable for operation using a variety of fossil fuels as dictated by the user. In addition to the above possible configurations (with or without generator), the cart will be sized to have the capacity to carry the number and types of test and setup instrumentation required by the user.
With facility power alterations costing up to $50 K per facility, the MPCs priced in the $10-$20K range (depending on modules included in the delivered item), will produce savings running into the millions over their useful operational life. In addition to shipboard operations, this MPC can be used virtually anywhere ashore at a much lower cost than a fixed base installation. An example of the savings is the cost difference between the two power sources
$48,000.00 for a shore based, fixed installation versus
$10,000.00 for a MPC.
$38,000.00 savings per facility using the MPC, in combination with the test set.
An estimated $30K savings per site at 400 locations yields a $12M return for the Navy alone. Depending on acceptance of MPCs throughout the government and civilian sectors, cost savings could run to several hundred million.
A prime advantage of a preferred embodiment of the present invention is its mobility. For example, using applicant""s cart, one can bring the setup and testing instrumentation for sophisticated avionics to the platform on which the avionics will be operating and support timely xe2x80x9cturn timesxe2x80x9d in both simulated and actual combat environments. Testing at the user""s platform also permits more timely troubleshooting of any anomalies that are discovered.
In summary, a preferred embodiment of the present invention has the following advantages:
provides power of a type and quality to operate sophisticated electronics systems
suitable for use with state-of-the-art military systems
allows test and setup at a remote location
mobile source
self-contained power source
man maneuverable package requiring no external motive force
fits in tight spaces
easily transportable over great distances by standard transport mechanisms
long service life and easily maintainable
uses commercial off the shelf (COTS) parts
inexpensive
easy to operate and to train to use
modular with ease of reconfiguration and upgrade
availability of components, connectors, and adapters suitable for worldwide use
adjustable for ergonomics of expected user and environment
strength to weight ratio optimized
Potential applications of the MPC include powering aircraft test sets on the flight line or in aircraft maintenance areas. This permits maintenance on large aircraft outside an aircraft hanger. This MPC can also facilitate maintenance of a depot""s aircraft test equipment since it can be rolled to any location, and power any device requiring non-standard power. The MPC is also suitable for use in small lab environments, or for remote operations in the field, absent station support. Wherever a requirement for non-standard power exists, the MPC can be used.